


Ice Firs

by oscar_schnee



Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oscar is a good child, Self-Hatred, So is Whitley, Whitley needs a hug, they are good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_schnee/pseuds/oscar_schnee
Summary: Oscar and Whitley are very gay.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Ice Firs

Oscar dropped his book on the desk and slid into his chair. He normally would have enjoyed it, but he was replaying last night’s scene in his head.  
_Whitley, staring at him over a cup of coffee._  
_Him, reaching across the table._  
_Whitley, taking his hand._  
_The two of them, together._  
Making actual physical contact. On a date. Sure, they hadn’t kissed, but—  
_Knock knock_  
Oscar moved faster than he had moved in his life to open the door. He flung it open and hit himself in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Whitley’s— nope. Not going there. Nowhere near there. Nope nope nope.  
_Oh gods. Now I’m blushing even more._  
He looked up to see Whitley’s face. Oh gods. He was really cute. Like, really really cute.  
“Do you need help?” Whitley asked, looking concerned.  
Oscar nodded and then winced. Darn it. That hurt. He reached his hand out and Whitley pulled him up.  
“Shit,” Whitley swore quietly.  
“What?” Oscar’s hand flew to his face. His fingers came back red.  
“Your nose is bleeding. Come with me. I will help you clean up.”  
❄🌲  
Five minutes and a lot of blood later, Whitley and Oscar were standing outside the bathroom.  
“I’m sorry.” Oscar shoved his hands in his pockets. “This isn’t a great way to start out the day.”  
Whitley snorted. “You can certainly say that again”  
Oscar ignored him. “I was just really excited to see you.”  
Whitley rolled his eyes. “I forgive you. I know how uncoordinated you are.”  
“Hey!” Oscar protested, poking Whitley’s arm. “That was mean!”  
Whitley smirked. “Shall we?”  
❄🌲  
_Oh my gods, what am I doing?_ Whitley stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Oscar looked back at him worriedly. _Am I really walking through the streets of Atlas with a boy?_ Oscar tilted his head to the side. _Not just any boy, but Oscar freaking Pine? I can’t… why? Why am I like this? Why did I let myself do this? Why am I dating a boy? I’m male. Why am I gay? Why can’t I just be… normal? Why do I have to be doing this?_ He tried to blink back his tears but they streamed down his face anyway. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Oscar led him to a bench and they sat down. He put a hand on Whitley’s leg. _What have I done?_  
“Shh,” Oscar whispered, rubbing Whitley’s leg with his thumb. “Shh.”  
Whitley took a shaky breath and rested his head on Oscar’s shoulder. “I just… I’m just not used to this.”  
“What?” Oscar asked, confused. “Dating? ‘Cause I also have no experience if that makes you feel better.”  
“Well, yes. I am inexperienced. But I meant dating boys in specific. My father, if I’m still calling him that, wasn’t the most… accepting of gay people. And I internalized the belief that they are below heterosexual people as I did with so many of his other prejudices. And I’m still not over it. It is so much easier when it’s not you. When it’s just someone you pass in the street. It’s so much easier to not hate other people. And I know logically that there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but I can’t help but feel disgusted with myself. I hate myself, and I hate myself for hating myself.”  
Oscar wipes away Whitley’s tears. “Whitley Schnee. You are one of the most wonderful people in my life. You’re an incredible pianist. You are funny. You are caring. You are strikingly handsome.”  
Whitley smiled a bit at that.  
Oscar continued, “And you should never, ever doubt yourself. Most people wouldn’t have come this far if they were placed in your position. They would have continued to be bigots. They would continue to brush off the rest of the world. The fact that you are even having doubts about this shows just how amazing you are. You are a good person and I love you, Whitley Schnee.” He stood up and pulled Whitley up with him. He grabbed his hands, and looked Whitley in the eyes. “I love you.”  
And then Whitley bent down and kissed him. And Oscar kissed him back. And the two of them were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing and crying. Tears running down their faces and mixing with each other’s tears and they were together. Boyfriends. Whitley stood up.  
“I love you too, Oscar Pine.” And they continued down the street, hand in hand.


End file.
